


In my blood

by ElleVine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Affairs, F/M, Love, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 16:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElleVine/pseuds/ElleVine
Summary: Inspired by Shawn Mendes Song 'In My Blood.' It started with a few innocent looks and grew to something bigger than either Pansy, nor Ron could ever have imagined.Written for Sing-Me-A-Rare Vol.2.





	In my blood

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sing-Me-A-Rare Vol.2. Song Prompt - In my blood by Shaun Mendez.

April 27th

It wasn't anything really. It was a look as they passed one another along Diagon Alley. A glance that lasted that little bit too long. Watching eachother up until the point where it became that little bit uncomfortable. Just enough to leave an imprint on their minds and a question on both their lips. What was that?

June 12th

At Luna's wedding he walked over, smiling and clutching Hermione's hand in his with Harry and Ginny following. As soon as he saw the other occupants of the table his smile faded but his gaze landed on her. There is was again. That look.

He was seated next to her. Pansy thought it was bad luck - or fate. She hadn't yet made up her mind.

Hermione sat to Ron's left where Pansy had Cassius on her right. Harry broke the silent tension first, striking up a conversation with Draco which seemed to break the awkwardsness for everyone else around the table. Blaise, Theo and Ginny started to discuss Quidditch and the comedic debate that ensued made everyone loosen up.

Later, she passed Ron the potatos and his finger brushed her hand as he took the plate from her, mumbling a thank you and keeping his eyes downcast.

Hermione was engaged in what Pansy could only descibe as a heated debate with Blaise about some new law or something. She turned to Ron who was watching Hermione's animated face as she spoke loudly across the table at Blaise who was being as equally loud in his disagreement. So, Pansy took a breath and a chance.

"Theo tells me you work at your brother's shop?" Ron turned to her, his eyes widening as he scanned her face.

"I wasn't exactly cut out to be an Auror." He said, turning his eyes down to the table.

"It must be a lot of fun." Pansy urged, desperately wanting him to lool at her again. His eyes were such a lovely shade of blue and she wanted to see his face again. An urge to subtely count the freckles on his nose.

"It is."

"You always had a knack for making people laugh." He looked back up and smiled warily at her.

"Did I ever make you laugh?"

"Once or twice." She smiled.

"When?"

She thought for a moment, then remembered. "Your first match as Keeper." She said nodding.

"Excuse me." He said turning his body to her and placing his arm on the back of his chair. "I did good in that match."

"You did!" Pansy urged quickly. "It wasn't a Ha-Ha laugh." His nose wrinkled. Nine. Nine freckles on his nose. "It was different. You were so confident and it was different and it made me laugh... I dont know why."

He chewed his lip, watching her. As if he didn't quite understand what she was saying. Neither did she really, but his face made her cheeks blush. She looked at the table this time, fiddling with the stem of her wine glass.

"That time you made yourself vomit slugs was also another of my favoirites." She said, trying to act normal.

"Well..." He started. "I suppose it's a weird sort of compliment that I've left such a lasting imprint on your memory." He was smiling now. A large smile that drew right up onto his cheeks, wrinkling the nine freckles on his nose again. Her stomach jumped.

She smiled back for a second, then turned to her right to watch Cassius and Theo discussing Quidditch. She heard him turn back to his friends. "Hey, remember that time I threw up slugs?"

Later that evening when Cassius had lead her to the dance floor and his hands were round her waist, his body pressed against hers - she couldn't help but find him.

He was swinging Hermione around the dancefloor, despite the slow song choice currently playing. Hermione was laughing loudly and they were being cheered on by everyone around the dancefloor. It made Pansy smile. He looked so animated. So care free and most of all, so happy.

Eventually he pulled Hermione into him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he threaded his arms around her waist and they swayed on the dancefloor like everyone else. Step by step, sway by sway until he lifted his eyes a few minutes later and found Pansy looking back at him.

Her stomach lurched. She dipped her eyes and rested her head against Cassius' shoulder as they continued their methodical slow dance to the music.

She couldn't resist the urge to look again. Just to make sure she wasn't going mad. Her hips were swaying alongside her fianceè's but her eyes locked with his again.

It was nothing. It was nothing. Pansy told herself that over and over again over the next few weeks, convincing herself it was just a few looks. It was a wonder then that she kept thinking about it. It caught her in the strangest of times. Making coffee, in the shower. Strange... given that it was nothing after all.

August 18th

The first thing Ron did when he walked into the room was look for her. He had been contemplating the same thoughts since the wedding and he couldn't stop himself. He shook hands with Seamus, then Dean hands him a beer - clapping his hand on his back. A minute later he finds what he is looking for.

She smiled at him and raised her hand to say hello. He raised his beer and nodded his acknowledgement back to her. Two hours later they had still not spoken but he could see everynow and then that she would look at him. Mainly because he kept looking for her.

The beer had gotten to him. He laughed loudly. The more he drank the more his inhibitions loosened. Hermione wasn't there telling him not to get too drunk and embarassing so he drank and laughed and looked to his hearts content.

There was nothing wrong with looking after all.

"Having fun?" Pansy said walking over to him later that night, a glass of Champagne in her hand. She had on tight black trousers and a pair of red peeptoe heels that seemed to make her legs look even longer than they were. Her hair was down it its usual bobbed style, resting at the shoulders of her white silk shirt

"Yeah." Ron said. "Are you?"

"Yeah." She nodded, looking around the room. "Where's Hermione tonight?"

"Shes in America." He said waving his hand in an awkward drunken way. "Some Auror meet up or something."

Her head tilted showing him the soft pink skin of her neck. "Why didn't you go?"

"The shop. George needs me."

"How very noble of you." She sipped her Champagne, watching him as he scanned his eyes around the room.

"Where's Cassius?" Ron asked casually sipping his beer.

"Business in the Cayman Islands."

"Why didnt you go?" She shrugged her shoulders. "Something more appealing keeping you here?" He winked. Shit. Was he actually trying to flirt?

"Something like that." She said smirking.

They barely left eachothers side for the rest of the night. They pulled up a seat and a bottle of Firewhiskey and sat back drinking and watching their friends. They talked for hours and reminisced about all the stupid things they did in school. She touched his leg when she laughed uncontrollably and punched him softly on the arm when he openly told her he used to call her pug-nosed. He quickly told her that he liked her nose now and she just looked at him, sipping her glass.

After the Firewhiskey kicked in, they spoke softly about the War and at one point her heard her whisper sorry into behind her glass. He just shook his head and re-filled her glass, which made her smile. He liked seeing her smile.

It was only when Ron glanced up and saw Dean struggling to pick Seamus up of the floor, did he realise just how late it was and just how long they had been talking for.

"I should give him a hand." Ron said beginning to stand from his seat next to her.

"And leave me here?" She said in fake offense, holding her hand to her chest.

"You not bored of me yet?" He said quickly.

She shook her head. "Funnily enough I feel completely the opposite."

A loud laugh stopped any response he was about to give. They both turned to see Luna, Neville, Dean and Seamus rolling about laughing on the floor.

"How are you getting home?" He asked her once he had pulled his drunk friends to their feet.

"Portkey." She nodded over to Theo and Draco who were propping up the bar with a row of shots still to drink in front of them.

Seamus had regained consciousness. Ron and Pansy watched as Dean slung his arm over Seamus' shoulder and was walked him out of the bar.

"Listen." Her hand rested on his forearm again. His ears buzzed. "My Nephew is turning eight in a few weeks and I'm not good with gifts for boys. If I come by the shop someday, will you help me pick something out?"

"Yeah!" He said excitedly. "I mean... sure. Tuesdays are the best day. I'm there all day, George has the kids and it doesn't tend to be busy."

She smiled again. "Goodnight." She said reaching up and placing a kiss on his cheek.

His face burned as he watched her walk over to her friends.

"Night."

September 4th

She didn't come. That first Tuesday after the party he had expected her to turn up. He was dissapointed. He could feel it in himself. Hermione noticed his mood. He said he wasn't feeling well. He lied.

The next week he waited again. He even waited an hour after the shop had closed, just in case but she didn't come. So he resolved that she would not come and tried to put her out of his mind for good.

He had a word with himself. Told himself to snap out of it. That he was being disgusting - thinking about someone else like this when he had Hermione, looking after him, taking care of him and loving him.

He was glad she wan't coming. Really.

So when third Tuesday since the party came around - he was not expecting her. She arrived at the door in a rush, just as he was about to shut up the shop.

"Am I too late?" Her cheeks were a rosy pink.

"No... I just didn't think you would come."

"Well, im here." She smiled.

He stepped back and let her inside, locking the door behind them and turning the sign on the door to Closed.

"So what are you looking for."

She shrugged. "That's why I asked for your help." She seemed more reserved than normal, crossing her arms protectively across her chest.

"Right. I mean what does he like doing?" Ron urged.

"Annoying people." She said confidantly.

"Not a fan of children?" He chuckled, guiding her deeper into the shop.

"I like them... but I appreciate them more when they are quiet."

He walked her around the shop and picked out a random selection of noise makers, extendable ears, sweets and peruvian darkness powder. The more he spoke to her, the more relaxed she seemed to be.

"George has made some new gift paper that changes colour that he wants to trial. You fancy giving it a go?"

She nodded. He lead her into his office at the back of the shop. His heart was thumping. He could hear the blood pounding in his ears.

"Take a seat." He ushered to a large pile of paperwork by the door. "Do you want a drink?"

"Im fine." She said sitting down gently.

.x.

"Do you often work late on Tuesdays?"

"Yeah... well I do the paperwork - George isn't good at that part."

"So you wont be missed tonight?"

He looked up from unrolling the new wrapping paper.

"No." He said after a while, then he looked back down at the paper, his cheeks brushed with a slight pink hue.

She watched him as he wrapped her gifts carefully, his large hands using way too much spellotape for the small packages. His khaki linen shirt was rolled up to his elbows, highlighting his toned forearms.

"There." Ron smiled and looked up at Pansy. She stood up and walked over, stopping at his side. Her arm brushed carelessly against his. He immediately looked down at it then back to her face. 

"It's perfect. Thank you." She placed her hand on his arm. He looked at her - straight into her eyes and her stomach jumped, even moreso when she stretched to her tiptoes to place a kiss on his cheek.

Her lips lingered for a moment on one of the freckles she had previously counted. When she finished she sunk back onto her heels but stayed close to him, keeping her hand on his arm. 

"Where does your fiancèe think you are?" He whispered into her hair. 

"Shopping." Pansy whispered back as she felt his hand lightly press against her waist. She looked into his blue eyes, made darker by the low light of the room.

"I'm with Hermione." He whispered down at her, watching her lips.

"I'm with Cassius." She whispered back, placing her hand on his chest.

"I..." He started but then all the words were lost, taken from his mouth and replaced with her lips.

September 18th

"It can't happen again." She said firmly to him. She came by the shop two weeks later on a Tuesday. Knowing he would be alone again.

"I'm engaged. It was a mistake." She said firmly again, half stamping her foot on the floor.

He looked at her across the office, arms folded protectively over his chest. "Why are you here?" He snapped.

"To tell you... that it can't happen again."

"And that it was wrong?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"And that you're engaged."

"Yes." She nodded again.

He unfolded his arms and rested them against his hips. "You were the one that kissed me."

"I know - but.."

"But what!" He snapped again.

She opened her mouth to say something... anything. Because I needed to see you! Because I cant stop thinking about you! Her heart screamed, hoping he would hear it so she didn't actually have to say it herself.

"I shouldn't have come." She finally resolved.

"Then leave."

She was going to leave. Her brain was screaming at her to pick up her legs and walk out of his office and out of the shop and away from him but she didn't budge. 

She didn't want to leave. 

She didn't want to walk away from him.

Ron stepped around his desk and walked over to her quickly. "Why aren't you leaving?" He said angrily when he reached her, grabbing her arms. She placed her hands on his chest and looked up at him. His blue eyes were glistening and she could feel him shaking as he held onto her.

He pushed her back against the wall of the office and pushed himself into her. His hands ran up her arms to cup her face. "Is this what you want?" He whispered as she gripped his shirt between her fingers.

"Yes." She whispered back, pushing back into him, flushing her body against his.

He dipped his head and kissed her. Holding her face in his hands, he stroked her jaw as their tongues met. It felt desperate. Like she had been teetering on the edge for the past two weeks and now it happened again it was like a rush - a hot rush running through her body - the lines between right and wrong now completely blurred. 

September 25th

Pansy pulled back from his lips, resting her hand against his chest, feeling his heart thumping under her finger tips. 

"We're bad people." She whispered. Tears filling her eyes.

Ron stepped back from her. 

"It's just a few meaningless kisses." He whispered. 

"Then we should stop. She said resolutely. "Before it goes any further. It isn't fair."

October 9th

"Maybe we just don't kiss anymore." She said, sitting on the pile of paperwork across from his desk.

"What would we do then?" Ron asked, confused.

"If I don't touch you, then it's fine right?" Pansy said, leaning forward.

"So... we could... just talk." He said and she nodded.

"So if I said I wanted to kiss you but we didn't kiss."

"Right." Ron said, nodding.

"And how I want to touch you."

Ron leant forward on his desk, his hands tightly grasped together.

"Where?" He asked quietly.

"Everywhere." Pansy whispered back. 

"Your neck." Ron nodded towards her. "I want to kiss it."

Pansy pulled her hair away and stroked her finger along her along her slender neck. "Where else..."

"Your chest." Ron said resolutely.

Pansy dragged her finger from her neck down the neckline of her blouse. "Here?"

"Yep there..." 

"How about here?" She ran her hand over her breats and squeezed gently. 

"Yes... there." He gulped. "I want to touch your breasts, tease your nipples, put my mouth around them."

"I want to put my hand in your trousers." Pansy said quietly "I want to touch you."

"Here?" Ron said, sitting back in his chair and placing a hand on his crotch. 

"Yes." Pansy said, resting her back against the office wall and sliding her hand down her trousers.

He watched carefully as she began to touch herself. He did the same, putting his hand in his trousers, grabbing his dick and massaging it as he watched her eyes darken. Her eyes did not leave his face until she came with a loud moan, her lips parted and deliciously licking her lips.

She watched him come a minute later. Closing his eyes tightly and groaning in the dimly lit room.

October 30th

"I'm sorry I'm late." She said as she stepped into his office just after six.

"I didn't know whether you would come again." He said wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her back into his chest and placing a kiss on her neck.

"I can't seem to stop myself." She said wrapping her arms over his.

"What do you mean?" Ron whispered into her ear.

"You." She whispered back. "I can't stop. I just can't. It isn't in my blood."

It felt like he tightened his grip on her and she smiled, hoping that maybe it was a sign that he felt the same way. They stood there for a few minutes, swaying on the stop, his nose nestled in her hair.

The shop front door bell rang and a voice called out from the shop floor.

"Ron?"

Her stomach dropped at the same time Ron dropped his arms from her waist. She spun around, looking at him and panicking. His eyes were wide with fear too but he quickly ushered her into the cupboard at the back of the room and placed a finger to his lips, telling her to keep quiet.

"Ron?" Hermione's voice called again just as he shut the door to the cupboard.

Pansy pressed her back against the wall of the cupboard as she tried to stay as quiet as possible. She was sure she would be found. Her heart was beating so loudly she wondered whether they would be able to hear it in the next room. She couldn't hear anything but muffled voices behind the thundering in her ears.

Time seemed to pass in slow motion. It seemed she had been in there forever. Hearing their muffled conversation until she was sure the voices got quieter and quieter. Eventually, in the distance she heard the shop bell ring once more.

She stayed there until he came back and opened the door, his eyes looking to the floor. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"No." Pansy said shaking her head. "I'm sorry." She walked out of the cupboard and darted for him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Silent tears filled her eyes as he wrapped his arms around her waist - pulling her as close as possible into him.

"I'm going to go." She whispered a few moments later into his ear. She felt him nod gently as she stepped back from him. He looked at her and nodded again, crossing his arms over his chest protectively.

"Bye." She whispered, smiling as best she could. He smiled back, his bright blue eyes glazed with tears. 

Pansy made quickly for the door, fearing if she walked slowly she would end up stopping completely - so she pressed on. walking faster and faster until she was sprinting down the cobbled street, her feet pounding loudly and echoing all around her, matching the pounding of her heart in her ears.

December 16th

He was shutting up the shop for the night. Turning the sign to closed and pulling the door behind him, locking it silently with a wave of his wand. 

He pulled his coat around him tightly, trying to fight the chill in the air as he made his way down Diagon Alley, towards the pub where he was meeting Hermione for dinner. As he turned the corner of the street, he saw Pansy at the end of the road. Her arm around Cassius's waist, smiling up at him with her red lips and dark eyes and heading right in Ron's direction.

He stopped in his tracks. He hadn't seen her in weeks. The last time had been just that. The last time. However much his heart hammered at the sight of her, how much he longed to have one last kiss, one last hold. He felt it then just as he felt it now. 

He started walking again, knowing he could probably reach the pub before they saw him. They were still a way off and if he picked up the pace he was sure he could make it.

He sprinted quickly across the cobbles and has just made the safety of the door. He didn't know what made him do it but he chanced one last look at her.

That's when she saw. She didn't smile. She didn't acknowledge him just held his gaze for a few seconds until they passed the pub. She turned her attention back to Cassius and continued down the streey. He watched until they had turned the corner and were out of sight before he allowed himself a breath.

A pound of his fist on the brick wall of the pub, another few deep breaths, then he pushed the door open and walked inside.


End file.
